


Lost And Found

by ButterflyBunny



Series: Avengers' Infinite Playlist [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwark Peter Parker, F/M, Hurt Vision (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter has a crush on Wanda, Romance, Secret Identity, Songfic, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBunny/pseuds/ButterflyBunny
Summary: Wanda has to accept Vision's choice. Vision doesn't really know well about this things.





	1. Her

_[(Oceans – Seafret featuring Maisie Williams)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqsL0QQaSP4) _

 

Being able to go back to the Avengers compound was good for her. Not that she didn’t like living in the farm with Clint and Pietro, she loved it, but it was time for her to cut the cord with Pietro, specially now that him and Clint were obviously in a more serious relationship. Bobby promised that he would call her and write too – Wanda liked writting letters more, Bobby insisted it was too old school even though he was six years older than her – Pietro finally managed to gain Ruby’s trust, so she was sure he will take good care of her, he had teared up a little bit that morning when Tony Stark’s private jet had landed on the meeting point away from the farm, Clint too, although he covered it better than her brother. Lucky had howled while she climbed the jet and she waved at them, she had said her goodbyes to Bobby the day before, but she felt sad he hadn’t being able to get to meet with her one last time.

Her knee jumped up and down with excitement once she was able to see the compound’s heliport. Maria Hill was there to welcome her, Tony had a meeting with some lawyers – it was about Bucky, but that’s all she knew – and there was also a young man with her, he smiled widely when she stepped out of the jet and offered to carry her bag.

“This is Peter” Maria said, “He is an intern at SI” she explains.

Wanda tilts her head, “Aren’t you a little too young?”

Peter nods, “Tony gave me a special scholarship” he says, “I work for him here too” 

Wanda doesn’t bother in getting into his head, he looks like a nice kid, harmless even, so the fact that he’s obviously lying doesn’t bother her that much. Maria takes her to her room, which remained untouched during her absence, and tells her that FRIDAY is available for her at any time.

“I will be at the workshop if you need anything” Peter tells her.

Maria smiles, “Peter spends almost everyday here, in case you need someone to hang out with”

Wanda nods and walks around her room. Maria leaves without her realising it, but Peter stands awkwardly in the entrance, like waiting for her to say something. 

“How’s Tony?”

“He’s alright” He answers, entering the room, “I mean, he’s not as grumpy anymore but he still doesn’t want to work on his Ironman suits, he says he’s retired but I know he wants to…”

Wanda smiles widely, because it wasn’t what she asked and Peter just realised it. The kid mutters something and scratches the back of his head nervously, that’s when Opal jumps to Wanda’s lap, purring happily. Peter smiles, reaching to scratch the back of the small animal’s left ear.

“Hello, my little gem” Wanda smiles, cradling the furry ball in her arms, “I missed you too”

“She likes hiding in Tony’s closet” Peter tells her. 

Wanda nods, “And apparently peeing in his shoes?” She looks at Opal, “Not anymore, yes?”

Peter smiles, “Miss Maximoff, I was wondering if you-“

“Call me Wanda” She tells him, “Please”

Peter nods, a faint blush creeping to his cheeks, he clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck, “Dinner is going to be ready in a few hours, but if you want something to eat the kitchen is packed”

“I think I will rest a little bit, Peter” She tells him, kissing the top of Opal’s head, “You can call me when dinner is served, yes?" 

Peter nods and pets Opal softly. He is about to leave when Wanda realises she hadn’t heard about Vision… She doesn’t know why does she get the feeling things between them aren’t good, despite everything she doesn’t hold anything against him, she loves him still. 

“Peter” Wanda calls.

“Mm?” He turns on his heels to look at her.

“Is… Is Vision around?”

Peter considers it for a second, “He… He asked me to tell you that he wanted to greet you but- but he’s busy with- with- stuff“ 

Wanda nods, “Alright” 

She swallows thickly and Opal jumps from her arms to her bed. Peter stands on the door for a few seconds, and then he sighs softly. Maybe Tony already told him about Vision and her, or maybe Vision himself did, because that sigh is almost of pity. She turns to him and shrugs.

“I will rest now”

Peter nods and leaves.

 

* * *

 

It takes her three days to find out that Peter Parker is actually Spiderman AKA the man in the red jumpsuit that had put on quite a fight against them during the airport fight (specially with Antman – Giantman actually – and Steve himself). Tony had asked her how did she found out and well, it had actually being because of Opal. She was at the library looking for something about horses, Peter had been there keeping her company – and playing with a weird bracelet that turned out to be a “web shooter” – when he accidentally bumped into a bookcase that looked heavy, Opal was right under it and it could have crushed her.

“I couldn’t let the bookcase fall on the poor thing, Tony, and I was testing my new web thrower and well- well, it kinds slipped and-“

“Wanda” Tony says, turning to her.

Wanda, who had been trying not to laugh at Peter’s nervousness tilts her head and Tony makes a gesture to “zip it”.

“I won’t tell a soul” Wanda promises.

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes up late the fifth night. Or early, knowing that it was four a. m. when she glanced at the clock. Even though Tony’s workshop is far from her room, she can still hear muffled sounds coming from there. She doubts Tony is there since is really late, so she wonders if Vision is there instead. She hopes he is there. 

Wanda throws a night robe over her shoulders and comfortable slippers before leaving her room. The halls are cold but it doesn’t bother her, what makes her feel odd is that she passes the room that used to be her brother’s and finds that is empty, unlike her room, Pietro’s wasn’t kept the same. When she finally arrives to the lab, Dummy rolls over to her as soon as the elevator doors open.

She grins widely, “Hello, little friend” she pets his claw, “I’m so happy to see you”

Dummy makes a few beeps, which she interprets as him being happy to see her too. A loud metallic sound followed by a small explosion makes her jump, Dummy rolls away beeping. 

“Fucking-“

She frowns recognising Tony’s voice. When the smoke dissipates, she finds him standing from the floor, covered in oil and sweat.

“Are you alright?” She asks. 

Tony jumps looking at her with wide eyes, “Wanda”

“Hey” Wanda waves softly, “I heard something so…” she trails off.

She starts apologising for entering the lab without proper authorisation (as far as she knew only Vision and Steve have that privilege) but Tony waves her off, offering a small shrug and Wanda looks at Dummy who is making sound while rolling away.

“Yeah, well, if you were being actually helpful!” Tony yells at him, he then turns to Wanda, “If he brings me another poisoned coffee I’m-“

Wanda laughs when Dummy rolls back with a cup of weird smelling coffee. Tony sighs heavily, but still accepts the cup from the robot. Tony chuckles softly too, enjoying Wanda’s laugh. Her laugh dies down when she realises Tony is half naked, she blushes and looks for Dummy to pet him. 

“Peter and Dummy are competing for your affections” Tony mentions, Wanda laughs softly and Dummy beeps away, “He’s shy” 

Wanda smiles softly, she had realised that Peter seemed to stutter a lot when he talked to her, also blushed when she said something about Spiderman being amazing. Now that Tony mentions it, she can’t help but picture him teasing poor Peter when they work at the lab together. 

“What is that?” She points at the working table.

“I’m working on an underarmor” He answers.

Wanda tilts her head, “What is that?” she repeats. 

“Is to wear under the Ironman suit” Tony says, walking towards a table an making a few annotations, “I need to still be bullet proof without it… Is just… In case” He finishes. 

Wanda nods, and doesn’t say anything about the fact that Tony said “In case”. Instead she stares as his naked torso, Tony looks good for a man his age – She isn’t sure how old is he, she realises – And his chest is covered in big, deep scars, that look ages old. Tony catches her staring at him and he seems to realise what exactly she’s looking at.

“That’s… Ironman was born because of this” He says, he walks towards the other side of the room, Wanda looks at him and offers him a smile, “Only Pepper… and Steve had seen them”

Wanda nods, “I understand” 

Tony comes back wearing a shirt, “Thanks” Wanda nods, “I assume you were looking for Vision” He adds.

Wanda looks at her feet and nods softly, “I was hoping to see him”

Tony hums going back to the screen on the table, “We all need time… Wanda” he looks at her.

“Do you need more time?” Wanda asks, “You and Steve…”

A small smile scapes Tony’s lips, “We are doing better I think” Wanda’s lips curve upward, “We are never going to be the same, but maybe we get to better”

She nods, “That… Makes me happy, Tony” Tony looks at her, “For both of you”

Tony smiles softly and goes back to his work. Wanda wanders a few more minutes before realising she’s hungry, and when she asks Tony if he needs something he shakes his head and smiles at her before she leaves.

 

* * *

 

A week passes and Vision still locked in his room. Wanda wants to talk to him, but they seem to be in different places at all time, when he’s eating, Wanda is sleeping, when he is reading, Wanda is at the pool, they never seem to meet and that’s why Wanda starts wondering if he’s avoiding her. Like Stark said, she had actually hurt his feelings.

They are eating dinner – Wanda, Peter and Tony – in a very awkward silence, Tony had met with Steve the day before and hadn’t come home until the next day early in the morning, he seemed to be in a better mood, less frustrated and Wanda felt glad that they had talked things out, of course she wasn’t naive enough to think everything was alright, but the fact that Tony taps his fingers nervously in the table until his phone rings is a sign that things will get better.

“Oh, Pepper, hey” Tony throws a glance at Wanda, “Yeah, tell Happy and we can meet tomorrow there” Tony nods, “Rhodey will like the surprise” he smiles soflty, “Love you too, Pep”

Peter throws a glance at Wanda, “I didn’t know Pepper had a baby” he mentions, “Apparently it was confidential… She made me sign a confidentiality agreement when I found out”

“Pepper didn’t want people to know about Joy” Tony adds, “Speculation that she’s mine would definitely upset her for some reason”

Wanda chuckles, “I couldn’t see why”

Peter snorts, “I said that”

Both try to continue eating but Tony notices the small smiles and complicity glances they are throwing at eachother.

“No, no, no” Tony says, “You can’t team up with Wanda against me”

Wanda and Peter laugh and Tony sighs heavily, trying not to smile.

“It appears that I missed the dinner time… And the joke”

Wanda’s laugh dies down when she sees Vision on the kitchen entrance, wearing a black sweater and grey slacks. Tony throws a glance at Wanda and Peter grins at Vision.

“We were starting” Peter says, “Grab a plate”

Vision nods and goes to the kitchen. He comes back with a plate and a fork, Peter stands and serves him a nice portion of the pasta they were eating, which Vision accepts gladly. Wanda goes back to her plate and continues eating in silence, it isn’t until Peter asks Vision about the new spiderman suit that the silence ends from their part. Tony eats in silence, pretending he’s listening to Vision and Peter talk, instead he throws glances at Wanda, who looks – for the first time – uncomfortable in Vision’s presence.

“I’m going to bed” Wanda says setting her fork aside. 

“What about dessert?” Peter asks.

“Pete” Tony says, “Wanda is probably tired of following furball around” he says with a small smile.

Wanda nods, “Yes, I’m… tired” 

Vision blinks several times before Peter and Tony tell Wanda goodnight, he then stands when Wanda is about to leave. The woman doesn’t realise, walking towards the elevator without looking back. She waits until the doors are closed sigh heavily, a hollowness settling in her chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Mail arrives the next day. Peter had slipped two letters for her under her door with a post-it that has a spider on it and a smiley face. Wanda picks it up and smiles softly, sticking the yellow paper on her wall with the other three Peter had given her the day prior. She smiles widely when she sees Steve’s alias in one and Bobby’s name in the second one. Wanda walks towards her bed and sits, opening the first letter with excitement.

 _Wanda:_

_If I had known you were actually leaving, I would have met with you before you did. I guess that’s me telling you that I miss you around, and I’m not good at doing so. You know where else am I not doing a good job? The store. The clocks are dusty and I’ve ruined a few records I was meaning to send you. I will get them for you eventually. Promise._

_Bobby._

Wanda smiles and sighs. Somehow she feels homesick even though she’s at home, she misses her brother of course, but also Clint and Bobby. Maybe it was because deep inside she really did thought things were going to be like before. A knock on the door pulls her out of her thoughts.

“Come in” she says.

Instead of opening the door, Vision walks through it. Wanda stares at him for a few seconds,while Vision, who looks nervous, gathers his thoughts.

“I upset you” He says, Wanda frowns, “At dinner”

Wanda looks at her lap, “I… Yes” she looks at him, “I thought you were… I actually-“

“I know” Vision nods, “I… I was able to hear you”

It sounds like a confession but Wanda doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Until she does. She remembers trying to call him for nights while she was away, and Vision looks at her with a serious expression. Wanda swallows, because he’s looking at her with certain indifference that’s not his’.

“I shouldn’t have left” Wanda starts, “But… I don’t regret it”

“I don’t care about that” Vision continues, “I… I had time to think”

Wanda swallows feeling her heart on her throat.

“We… We are different, Wanda” Vision says, “We… I think that we should spend time apart” 

Wanda frowns, “We did” she says, “We did and I came back because- because-“

“I need time apart from you then” Vision cuts her off, “It’s been… Good for me”

Wanda shakes her head, she stands and walks towards him, “You heard me, you heard what I said, it’s not good for me Vision, I- I-“

“Please, Wanda, just-“ Vision gives a step back, away from her, “Maybe we can put a finish to something… something that should have never start”

There is a heavy weight on her chest. Like Vision had ripped her heart and replaced it with a rock, she can’t breath and she’s drowning. 

“I love you” She says, quiet but firm.

“Is better if we spend time apart” Vision says.

He leaves and there isn’t a sound in the room. There is nothing.

 

* * *

 

“You are leaving”

Wanda turns. The living room is dark, but Peter turns the kitchen light on and offers her a smile. She clutches the backpack and nods softly. Peter nods and shrugs, Wanda walks towards him and kisses his cheek. Peter’s cheek are pinkish when she looks at him.

“I’ll be back soon”

Peter nods, “That would be nice”

Wanda chuckles softly, she pulls out a letter that she had written Bobby. A few days before she realised that Long Island wasn’t very far, and she was sure that she could talk to Bobby’s family about him missing them, being alone, maybe she could show them her abilities and tell them that just like her, Bobby is not dangerous.

“Put this in the mail for me” 

Peter grabs the letter, “I will”

“Take care of Opal?”

“Promise” Peter says, a few heartbeats later her adds, “Come back”

He is not asking, and Wanda wonder why is he so scared of her not returning.

Wanda opens the window and turns to him, “Promise”

Wanda had never broken a promise before.

 

 

  _“I want you from somewhere within, but feels like there's oceans between me and you once again, we hide our emotions under the surface and try to pretend…”_


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision, Peter and Tony are left not knowing what to do, but one of Wanda's friends is there to help.

_[(Find My Way Back – Eric Arjes)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HJjl1i5hQ8) _

“What do you mean she’s been gone for two days?!” Tony exclaims.

Peter sighs heavily, “Remember I told you she was at the library the day before yesterday and you didn’t ask about her again?” Tony grits his jaw and nods, “And then you asked me the same yesterday and I said-“

“She’s not suppose to leave the compound, Peter!”

“I didn’t know that!” Peter yells, “I thought she was free to-“

“She is! But if she- I have to protect her!” Tony slams his fist against the table, “If they- if something happens to her…” he sighs heavily and runs his hand through his hair, “Why did she leave?”

Peter bites his lower lip, crossing his arms, “She looked… She looked fine”

“What do you-“

“She didn’t run away or anything she’s coming back- she gave me a letter”

Tony frowns, “What?”

Peter sighs, “She has been writing to her friend Bobby” he explains, “I know because I read the name outside of two letters I picked from the mail”

“Bobby? Is that Steve or-“

“Steve’s fake name is Damon” Peter says, “Which is Nomad backwards and that’s pretty clever since he’s an actual-“

“How do you even know that?” Tony grunts, “Not even I know that”

Peter shrugs, “Sorry I let her go, I should have stopped her-“

“No, no, she’s not our prisoner, I just… I don’t want her to be harmed” Tony grips the chair he had been leaning on, “Last time I… I let them-“ 

“It’s my fault”

Peter and Tony turn to find Vision on the kitchen, dressed in his suit and cape. Tony straightens and throws a glance at Peter. Vision’s fists are curled up on each side of his body and he looks... Upset.

“What do you mean it’s your fault?” Tony asks.

Vision looks at the floor, “I said some things to Wanda” 

Tony throws a glance at Peter and then back at Vision, “About what?”

“Us” Vision answers, “I told her that I needed time apart from her”

He looks ashamed and Tony can definitely tell he regrets it. Peter on the other hand looks absolutely confused about it.

“You _were_ apart, and you almost _fell apart_ without her here” Tony says matter of factly, “Why would you-“

“When she was… Away, she talked to me” Vision looks at his feet, “Every night”

“How?” Peter frowns, Vision and Tony look at him, “Right, mind… Connection and stuff” he says, “Sorry, continue”

“I chose to ignore her” Vision adds, “I failed her… I couldn’t protect her from… them… They locked her up-“

“You are not the one to blame, Vis” Tony says, “We all made a choice and we are living the consequences, if I had chance to do it with Steve here- with all of you here I-“ Tony stops himself and sighs, “Wanda wants to be here, Vision” Peter nods, “Whatever blame was there to forgive she already did, she wanted to be here for you to forgive her”

“Forgiveness” Vision looks at the floor, “I don’t understand about… These things”

Peter shrugs, “You kinda do, pal”

They fall into a silence, Peter just doesn’t know what to say about it all and Tony is trying to figure out what to do next, Vision just worries about Wanda, and is understandable since they have no idea where could she be. There is a buzz on the intercom. The three men look at eachother and Tony sighs heavily.

“If is Ross or his people, I swear Peter”

Peter smiles nervously as Tony walks towards the door. He sees a young man outside looking nervous for some reason and presses the communication button.

“Yes?”

“My name is Bobby Drake, I’m-“

“Come in”

 

* * *

 

 

The three men sit on the living room staring at Bobby Drake. Peter looks around and elbows Tony. Vision is the one who speaks first.

“You are the enhanced” Vision says.

Bobby frowns, “I- yeah”

“Really?” Peter says, “What can you do?”

Bobby reaches for the tea cup that had been set on the table for him a few minutes ago. He dips the tip of his finger in the liquid and it freezes in seconds, the cup does to, until it chips and Peter jumps a little.

“Sorry” Bobby says retrieving his hand, “I’m a little… Off today”

“That… Is very cool” Peter says, “no pun intended” he adds when Bobby chuckles.

“Yeah, freezer burn, any particular reason you are off today?” Tony asks, and Peter snorts at the nickname.

Bobby nods, “I received a letter from Wanda” He says, “She says that she… I told her about my parents being… Afraid of me because of that” He says pointing at the chipped mug, “Wanda says that she was going to talk to them” Bobby reaches for his pocket and passes them an envelope.

Vision grabs it and opens it. He traces his fingers against Wanda’s fine handwritting, frowning slightly, when he reads the content. Peter stands to read from behind his shoulder and Tony runs a hand through his face, feeling like the conversation is pointless. 

“I’m not concern about my parents meeting Wanda… I’m worried about Wanda” Bobby swallows, “My parents… They aren’t good people”

Tony runs a hand through his hair, “You think Wanda is in danger”

“I _know_ she is” Bobby licks his lips, “Mr. Stark, I wasn’t kicked out of my parents house, I escaped”

 

* * *

 

Vision is pacing from one side of the room to the other like a lion in a cage while Bobby tells Tony about him and Wanda, he is very careful to reveal where exactly he is from like he knows Clint and Pietro are hiding. Peter is still siting on the couch covering his face, feeling guilty for the whole mess, he is about to say something when Tony and Bobby come back from the kitchen.

“We can’t involve anyone else” Tony says, “If I tell Steve he will want to-“

“I will go” Vision says.

Tony looks at him, “Bobby can go-“

Vision shakes his head, “I _have_ to go“

He looks at Tony with pleading eyes and the man throws a glance at Bobby and Peter. Tony finally understands where Vision’s guilt comes from, the impotence, the feeling of having power but not being able to do anything with it, to protect the ones you love. He understands because he has been there. He’s known the humiliation that comes from having to call it another bad day, but Vision hadn’t until now.

“You might have a synthetic heart, but the reason it beats for is real” Vision looks at Tony, “Wanda needs you Vision, as much as you need her”

Vision stares at him.

Peter clears his throat, “is a colloquialism, Vis, you heart beat for other reasons but-“

“I undestood that” Vision says with a small smile.

In a matter of seconds, Tony finds himself in the most awkward embraces he had been in a while. Vision hugs him tightly for a few seconds and then let’s him go, giving a few steps back, like he doesn't know what comes next.

“That’s the second most awkward hug I’ve seen, right after Voldemort hugging Draco Malfoy in-“ Tony raises and eyebrow at Peter, “Sorry, sorry”

“We gotta go” Bobby says.

Tony nods and before they leave Vision looks at Tony, more grateful than he had ever before.

 

* * *

 

Tony tells them to take one of his many cars, but Bobby insists is better to go in his much less flamboyant one, nonetheless to say is odd to see Vision climb into the small Toyota and drive away with Bobby Drake. Tony throws himself in the nearest couch and starts massaging his temples, thinking about a contingency plan, his eyes burried in the crypted phone where he could call Steve any time.

“How far is this?” Vision says, “Your home” 

Bobby looks at him with the corner of his eye, “A little over an hour” Vision nods, “Could you teleport us there?” He asks.

Vision frowns, “It is not possible for me” he answers looking outside the window, “Yet” he adds flatly.

Bobby chuckles softly and nods. 

They drive for over an hour, until the city lights are far away and then they drive more. Vision feels anxious, afraid that whatever Bobby is scared that could happen would happen. He drifts inside the man’s head without his permission, to search what could have kept him away from his family for so long, and when he finds it he understands, Bobby Drake is almost like Wanda and Pietro. Except he didn’t volunteer to the experiments that were made on him, he never wanted to be locked up, he never wanted to be scared of his parents. He never wanted to hate them.

The car stops and Bobby tells him is better if they walk. He lived in what seemed to be a fortress, surrounded by a gate in the front and woods and a lake behind, you could either get caught or get lost in the woods if you escaped, how Bobby did it would have been a mystery if Vision didn’t know that he waited until he was winter to freeze the lake as much as he could so he could walk to the other side.

They have a plan a few minutes later. Vision disarms the cameras and the security and then Bobby goes in from behind the gate surrounding the woods –the only way he can enter without being seen – whoever finds Wanda first must leave with or without the other, she’s the priority.

Inside the house looks normal, is warm and looks like someone had just turn the fireplace on, Vision is alert but also hasty as he starts walking around. There is a door that guides him to the basement and he goes through it without forcing it, the other side seems to take him to another place. Is dark and cold, it smells like sewers and he counts at least five different doors. One looks like a surgery room, other like a hospital bedroom, all clean except for the other two, where there is blood in the floors draining slowly.

Is the last room that makes him realise why Bobby Drake was so scared. He hears whimpers and cries, and when walks through, ready for a fight he is surprised. He looks around, the children run towards the corner of the room, visibly scared of him, scared of what he could do to them.

“Don’t be scare” He says, “I am here to help you”

 

* * *

 

Bobby finds himself in the same dungeon he spent months before he could scape, it seemed narrower, the walls taller but it still smelled like blood and anticeptic. There are two floors, he knows that because he was able to hear the children crying on the floor under him when he was locked up in one of the rooms. He looks at every door and finally sees her. She’s tied up to one of the medical chairs, wearing nothing but a white scrub, her green eyes are unfocused and she’s whispering something. Bobby sees a man in the room, writing something in a note pad. He leans against the wall, careful not to be seen, while he tries to figure what to do, his mind flooded by the memories from before.

The door opens and the man leaves, not realising he’s there since the hall is dark. That doesn’t last long, because before he can enter the room where Wanda is kept, an alarm goes off and the hall is illuminated by red lights.

“Hey! What are you-“

Before the man can continue Bobby freezes him, his heart pounding on his chest. He freezes the lock of the door and destroys it open it, but when he reaches for Wanda’s hand, a red glow leaves her body, throwing him against the wall violently.

 

* * *

 

One of the children, who seems to be the older one walks hesitantly towards him, his skin turns from pale white to darkish blue as he walks towards him. Vision realises they are all enhances, and they were being kept there to be experimented on, Bobby’s parents had turn their fear into something uglier.

“You are the alien” the child says, “You are Ironman’s friend”

The children all start whispering to eachother, stepping out of hiding to look at him. Vision nods and looks at the camera that was hanging from the ceiling, he had forgotten to check as soon as he saw the children. Suddenly an alarm starts ringing loudly at the same time red lights illuminate the hall behind him.

“They know you are here” One of the kids say, voice trembling.

“You have to leave! They will capture you too!” Another says.

“I will get you out” Vision says, he kneels infront of the blue kid, “Is there anyone else that needs my help?”

The child nods, “There is a girl, upstairs”

“Wanda” Vision whispers, “I have to-“

“Please don’t leave us” One of the children says, gripping his cape, “We wanna go with you”

Vision nods, looking around and counting them. There is eight of them and they are all enhances like Bobby, not like Wanda or him. He doesn’t know how, but he can tell the difference between people born with super human abilities and what he is, and what Wanda and Pietro became. The child looks at him and reaches for his cape, running his fingers against the fabric, Vision smiles softly at him, still in awe for his new discovery. 

“Vision!”

Vision turns at the same time he stands between the now open door and the children. Bobby’s eye widen when he sees the children, and he seems to forget about what he was going to say.

“What happened to you?” Vision asks, Bobby looks like he had been in a fight.

“Wanda is upstairs but I can’t- I tried untying her but-“

Vision nods once, “Take care of them” he says, "I will facilitate your scape, you just run"

His feet lifts of the floor and the child grips his cape, Vision looks at him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

_Everything will be alright._

Bobby looks at Vision too, frowning slightly because he too heard him, and so did the rest of the children. The child’s eyes water and he nods, releasing his grip from the cape so Vision can ascend to the top floor. So Vision can safe Wanda.

 

* * *

 

Bobby takes the children outside, being careful not to be seen by the men who are now searching inside the house for intruders. He wants to go back to warn Vision but the children are the priority, so he makes sure they are safe outside the house. But just as they enter the woods, to walk to the other side of the fence Vision and Bobby entered from, a black jet descends.

“They found us!” One child screams.

“Calm down, get behind me” Bobby says.

He clenches his fist, knuckles going ice cold and almost as hard as a diamond. When the door opens he sees a man in a wheelchair, he has heard of him before, almost anyone who is like him… Like those children have.

“What do we do?” The blue skinned child asks.

Bobby looks at him, “Go” he says, “You are safe now”

He looks at the man and he offers him a nod. The children run towards the jet, and when they are all in but the doors don’t close he looks at the man, understanding that he also can go with them. But he hears shots in the house, and runs back without looking back.

* * *

 

_Wanda._

Vision touches her wrist softly and Wanda shuts her eyes looking away from him, as if she’s scared of what she will see if she does look at him. She’s wearing a collar, and he breaks it, being careful not to hurt her even more, and then cups her face softly, making her look at him.

Her green eyes focus on his’ and where there was confusion and fear, he sees relief. Her chapped lips manage to form a small smile and as soon as he frees her from the restraints, Wanda throws her arms around his neck, warm tears rolling down her cheeks, wetting his chest and neck. Wanda pulls back and blinks at Vision, her hands shake as she traces the lines of his face, making sure he’s real. Vision holds her closer to his chest, closing his eyes and kissing her hair, as he whispers in Sokovian that he’s real, he’s there.

“What the-“

Vision turns and sees a man behind him. He’s wearing a scrub and Wanda looks at Vision, he feels angry suddenly, because that man was responsible for whatever happened to Wanda and those children. The man reaches for a gun and shots Vision three times, but neither hurt him as he walks towards him and takes the gun from his hand, crushing it like it was made of plastic and then takes him by the neck trying to squeeze the life out of him.

“Vision”

Wanda’s weak voice makes him turn. She is sitting now, standing up slowly. Vision looks at the man, struggling with breathing and he grits his jaw letting him go. Once the man is on the floor coughing, Vision punches him, knocking him out without killing him.

“Vis”

He moves towards her, holding her waist to pull her against his chest, to kiss her lips fervently. Wanda kisses back, and when she pulls back she nods, because she knows he’s sorry, she they kiss again, and Vision covers her body with his cape when she shivers slightly, throwing her arms around his neck.

 

* * *

 

Bobby sees the body first, the doctor from before is laying on the ground and he doesn’t care if he’s unconscious or dead. He just wants to get Wanda, to tell her about the place where they can be safe. But then he sees them, Wanda and Vision fused into a embrace that is truly something he had never seen before, the red glow that had repeled him before was surrounding them, working as a protecting force field only made for Vision and Wanda.

Bobby smiles softly to himself, “Okay… Okay”

And with that he leaves, not looking back at them either.

Wanda pulls back, frowing slightly.

“Your friend” Vision says.

“Bobby” Wanda whispers, “He’s…”

Vision tilts his head, giving Wanda time to reach for him.

_Okay… Okay._

“Is he…”

Wanda smiles sadly, “He’s safe” She takes his hand, “Just like I am”

Vision nods, cupping her face. Wanda interwines her fingers with Vision’s and then squeezes his hand, Vision carries her while she hides her face on the crook of his neck, and he flies them back home. Together.

 

 

_“Cause even underneath the waves I'll be holding on to you, and even if you slip away I'll be there to fall into the dark to chase your heart… There's nothing that I wouldn't do, I'll find my way back to you…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt there will be more mention of the X-Men or Bobby, this was the end of his storyline I guess :). Thanks for reading!


End file.
